German Pasta
by Pocketter
Summary: Germany's cuisine is generally known as being inferior to Italy's. That's nothing new. However, hearing about it all the time can get annoying. Fortunately, Germany has something up her sleeve that might get Italy to agree that some of Germany's food is delicious. A Nyotalia fic


_Hey all! Thanks for deciding to read this nyotalia fic. To clear something up first, I like to think that Nyo!North Italy goes by Veneziana as much as she goes by the name Italy. In this way, her sister Romana answers to Italy just as much, and it seems more equal in that way. Anyway, I hope you like it! Let me know what you think, if you please, it's encouraging and informative. Thanks!_

 _I do not own Hetalia_

 _..._

Damn it. Damn it all.

Germany's eyebrows furrowed as her face settled into a deep scowl. Why did Veneziana have to be so picky, so high-maintenance, so thoughtful, and most importantly, so stubborn?

A pot crashed to the floor.

"Oops, sorry!" Veneziana chirped from where she had climbed up on the counter in Germany's kitchen.

Japan lowered her cup of tea from her lips. "Italy, please exercise some caution," she warned. The Italian had developed quite the reputation for being a complete klutz.

Italy hopped down onto the floor. "I'm fine!" she brushed off Japan's warning, just as she always did. Usually that was an indication of oncoming disaster.

Veneziana replaced the pot onto its shelf and continued scavenging through Germany's cupboards. "Do actually have anything to eat here?"

Germany nodded. "Wurst in the fridge, potatoes and carrots-"

"I meant anything good, like pasta," Italy interrupted. "Sausages and root vegetables are a boring diet."

That's it. Germany shot up out of her chair. Only, she didn't yell, annoyed as she was. That wasn't her style. No, Germany preferred to remain calm and cool, and to at least appear collected.

After a few deep breaths, Germany peered up at her two companions. Japan was still seated in the chair next to Germany's, hands wrapped around her teacup and looking everything prim and proper. Veneziana had stopped making a ruckus, and she seemed to have forgotten about the sack of potatoes she had picked up. Both were wide eyed and watching Germany expectantly.

Germany sighed. They knew her too well. Now she just had to come up with an alternative to their current predicament. Germany thought for a moment, and a smug smile tugged at her lips once an idea popped into her mind. Perhaps it was a bit out of the ordinary, but it would do.

"Veneziana," Germany prompted.

The girl's face lit up, "Yes?" she grinned.

"I don't think you've had the chance to try German pasta yet, hm?"

"What? No!" Italy nearly exploded with excitement. The forgotten sack of potatoes was dropped to the floor, making Germany wince. "Where is it? Do you have some here? Tell me tell me tell me!" Italy begged, bouncing with anticipation. Germany took a step backwards. Veneziana had wasted no time in getting into her face about this.

Japan smiled. "I'm surprised you waited this long to mention it," she stated.

"Yes, well," Germany started, but she wasn't allowed to finish her thought. "Calm down Italy!"

"Please tell me where the German pasta is, pleeease?" Italy stared up at Germany with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Stop bouncing," Germany demanded, placing her hands on Veneziana's shoulders and forcing the girl onto her heels. Now it felt more like Veneziana was vibrating, about ready to explode with excitement. That wouldn't do. Germany kept a firm grip on Italy for fear that she would shoot out the door and destroy something.

"Now Italy," Germany started, keeping her tone calm and even, "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to calmly put our jackets on, then we're going to walk, not run, to the park, and then-"

"THE PARK? OKAY GOT IT BYE!" Italy wriggled out of Germany's hands and was out the door in a flash.

"ITALY WAIT! WERE YOU EVEN oh damn it all," Germany grumbled and ran after Veneziana, leaving Japan alone at the kitchen table.

Japan simply shrugged and took another sip of tea. She was in no rush, no matter how intrigued she was. Another sip of tea, and she glanced outside. The leaves at Germany's place had transformed from bright green to vibrant oranges and reds, an indication that the weather had begun to grow chilly. Japan sighed. This was a nice moment of silence. Moments like these came but rarely.

Then it was over. Germany's screams and Italy's squeals of delight could be heard from her position in the house. Japan stood and rinsed out the teacup in the sink. From this vantage point, Japan had a better view out the window. Sure enough, Germany was a hair's width behind Italy. Time was up.

The first order of business was Germany's dogs. Japan walked into the living room, where the dogs were allowed.

"Kennel up!" she commanded. Her voice wasn't as demanding as Germany's but they obeyed. When Japan was first trying to get the dogs to listen to her, she was ignored for the most part, until they learned that she gave out treats for this sort of obedience, where as Germany did not.

The second order of business was bundling up for the borderline chilly weather. Perhaps it was warm enough where the three of them could go out without coats, but Japan was taking no chances. A coat, scarf, and hat for her. For sure a jacket for Italy, and probably a scarf as well. Japan wasn't sure about Germany. Another jacket, yes, but a scarf most likely wouldn't work well with the headphones Germany always had resting around her neck. A hat then? Japan shrugged, settling for the two jackets and a scarf for the other two girls.

Upon stepping outside, Japan found Germany at the end of her driveway, one hand on her hip and the other supporting the Italy slung over her shoulder. Their faces were flushed red from running, and both had grass stains on their clothes. More so on Veneziana. It would seem as though Italy had been tackled.

"Hey Japan," Veneziana gave a small wave from behind Germany's back, "I'm still not faster than Germany."

"I'm didn't think so," Japan held out the garments for the others to take.

Germany set Veneziana down and accepted the coat, but Italy protested.

"It's plenty warm, I don't need those!" This statement was rewarded with a glare from Germany.

"Humor me," Japan insisted dryly.

"Fine, then let's go already!" Veneziana was on the move before she had both arms in her jacket.

"Wait!" Germany blocked Veneziana's path and held out a hand.

"Germany no!" she protested again, "I'll be good, I promise I won't run off or anything."

Germany was not convinced, "You will do it, because you say this every time and you run off anyway, plus you've already run off once, and if you get lost and I can't find you you'll get into trouble and I'll spend hours trying to find you again, and if that happens you won't be getting any German pasta."

"Fine," Italy pouted, and let Germany hold her hand. "I'm not five you know."

"I'd expect five year olds to not get as lost nearly as many times as you have," Germany retorted, leading the way down the sidewalk. Japan giggled. These two were so funny to watch.

Veneziana, on the other hand, was feeling very much embarrassed.

"Germany, I don't like this," she whined.

The taller county was unmoved. Stiffly, she responded, "It's preferable to you getting yourself lost."

"Right," Italy sulked, a step behind Germany. She really didn't like this. Germany had a point, though. She was usually destined for trouble. Italy peeked up and grumbled. Germany was so composed and kind of stiff, although still polite. She didn't hesitate to offer a "good evening" to a passing blonde man who appeared to be the same age as Germany. Italy giggled. Obviously Germany was much older, but Italy liked to tease anyway.

"Who was that?" Italy grinned.

"Ludwig."

"Friend of yours?" Veneziana exchanged a teasing glance with Japan, who giggled.

Germany chose to ignore the teasing in Italy's voice. "No, just a neighbor of mine."

"Ohhh a neighbor," Italy winked at Japan.

"Shut up."

Both Japan and Veneziana burst into giggles, in high spirits once again. It also made Veneziana impatient.

"Germany, are we there yet?"

"Almost."

"I thought the park is closer to your house than this." Veneziana complained.

Germany retorted, "That's why you always end up lost."

Italy stuck her tongue out at Germany, who responded in the same manner.

"You know what Germany?" Italy began. She didn't pause long enough for Germany to let out a "hm?" before rambling on. "I hope your pasta tastes good. Sometimes your food tastes pretty bad, although not as bad a Britan's. She doesn't know how to use spices well enough, so her food tastes pretty bad, but I like her scones. Where was I?" Veneziana thought for a moment. She was well known for carrying on conversations on her own just as much as she was for being a klutz. "Oh right! Is your pasta any good? I had no idea-"

"We're here," Germany cut Veneziana off.

Italy tilted her head. "We are?" Now she was confused. Germany had led them to an ice cream parlor. Surely they didn't sell pasta here.

Germany stuck a hand in her pocket. "I'll be right back, you guys…" she trailed off. Her voice became constricted. "Italy I swear I'm going to kill you."

"Eh? What did I do?" Now Veneziana was even more confused.

"My money… is at home."

Italy gasped. "No! And how is that my fault?"

"I got it covered!" Japan had already pulled money from her purse and shoved it into Germany's hands before she could protest.

Germany sighed. "I'll pay you back," before walking inside.

"No worries," Japan said to no once in particular, and let Veneziana choose a spot to sit. Italy was still confused and skeptical. Her eyes never left the doors of the ice cream parlor. After a few minutes, Germany emerged with a bowl in each hand.

"There! German pasta, spaghettieis." Germany presented Italy with a bowl heaping with ice cream. The other bowl Germany placed between Japan and herself. The two girls often times shared their desserts, as it was generally more than they could eat.

Germany had a smug smile on her face, making it obvious that she thought herself to be pretty clever. Japan had to agree. It was clever. The ice cream appeared to have been pressed to look like a bowl of spaghetti, with strawberry topping to resemble tomato sauce. Japan took a spoon and tried a bite.

"Delicious!" she complimented. It was true, but Veneziana was sulking.

"This isn't pasta," she pouted.

"What?" Germany exclaimed, "No, it's ice cream. Spaghettieis. Get it?"

Italy nodded gravely, "Pasta isn't a joking matter."

"Oh for crying out loud," Germany put her head into her hands, "After all this-"

"Germany," Japan interrupted before the other country could put her irritation into words, "What are these?" she gestured to small white pieces sprinkled on top of the ice cream.

Germany looked up out of her hands and answered. "White chocolate shavings."

"To look like parmesan cheese!" Veneziana's eyes lit up slightly. She was coming around. Italy picked up her spoon and took a bite out of her ice cream. "Ooh, and there's whipped cream in here too! Germany this is really good!" She exclaimed through stuffing another spoonful into her mouth.

Germany sighed, this time of relief. "So I do have good food here too?" she prodded.

"Mm-hmm," Veneziana nodded enthusiastically. "I love it!" Now all three girls were happily tucking into their treat, Italy more enthusiastically than the others. Suddenly, her face twisted in pain. "Brain freeze!" she moaned.

Damn it Italy.


End file.
